One Night at the Store
by jago8279
Summary: Honoka has been grounded by the day at her family's store and the endless night that still remains may be shortened by one person who can (or will) change her day (or life). (One-shot) (Translation)


**Well, this is a translation of my own fanfic that I did 2 years ago since I wanted to do it.**

**Hope you enjoy it.**

**One Night at the Store**

"Mom, can you buy me a donut?"

6:00pm... MY GOD, this day doesn't want to end, huh?

Come on... is it really that hard for each handle to move?

"Now, now, just wait a moment."

Mmmm, now that I think about it, the movie should be now starting. I hope they are getting on with it already.

"Excuse me?"

I mean, come on... well, at least they are alone.

He he he

"Miss?"

But they just might be too coward to even just watch a movie together. I'll have to ask lat...

"Hello, in what can I help you?" concentrate... if not, mom will not be pleased. And this whole day CAN'T happen again.

"Hi, do you have any donuts?" oh... that would be perfect... but

"Sorry, we don't have any."

"Ohhh" I feel your pain buddy.

"Okay, so this will be it." okay, so... tik. tik. tak.

"It will be... $4.87" oh no... not a single coin.

"Here." a $5 dollar bill.

"Excuse me... do you have, by any chance, the 87cents? I don't have any change." if mom could only make my life easier.

"Oh, don't worry. Just keep the change." YES! And I thought that nice costumers were a thing of the past.

"Thank You!"

"Don't worry, bye" oh wait.

"Miss, I believe that there's a store that sells donuts just like 2 blocks from here to the... to the left."

"Yes. Mom, we need to go!" what a cute little boy.

"Okay, okay." well, I don't think that I helped her that much now that I think about it.

Well, now that was some time well used. And it should be more like 6:15 right now so...

6:04

... ... ...

Ahhhhhh

This is officially the worst day of my life. Well, it damn sure will be if Kotori and Umi don't just get together already!

Come on Kotori, come on Umi.

...

Maybe I should get a donut also. I deserve it.

Well, I don't think that my mom will agree on that, and with that stupid security camera right on me I can't just get out of this place.

But there's no need to worry, for this is my Hono-cave from which I protect the whole city. There will be a time for when that camera accomplishes its purpose of recording the good deeds for the world that the one and only Kousaka Honoka has done... huh. Maybe a little bit less of TV could help me a little bit with my life. For that is the thing that deprived me from my liberty and has confined me into this 4 walls and this one stool. I must await. The only thing there is to do is to just sit in this damn stool while my two best friends are probably all over each other just enjoying the movie (whichever the two, damn you Kotori... damn you Umi). But, no... it was my grades who deprive me from my liberties. Except... no... it was the TV run down that stopped me from studying and from finding a good place for the hiding of my grades. It was the product from those filthy companies which made me numb to it all and now have me here, sitting all day. Those damn companies who just want to take the money from our pockets, yes... that's what they care for.

Right... it's the system's fault for this catastrophe... it always has been like that.

...

...

(Sob)

Uhhhhh, I wanted to watch the movie... the trailes were sooooo good with the cute uniforms and the cute girls and the tanks and the soundtrack and the strategy.

Umi... Kotori... I sure hope that you have your eyes glued to the screen to that movie that we have long awaited.

No... JUST KISS ALREADY YOU FOOLS. Don't you understand that you love one another!

Destiny has put me in this stupid stool. It was all a conspiracy that my mom noticed my grades and was even more pissed when she notice that I try to hide them because I'm sure as hell that I didn't put them in there.

Or maybe I was just too distracted with every announcement... no, it was surely the secret agent of the organization who placed my test right on my drawer. Easy for my mom to catch while I was distracted with...

Huh...

6:15

What?

If only SOMETHING COULD HAPPEN PLEASE

(Ding)

Oh, another costumer. Not what I was expecting but at least some time spent is some time spent.

"Welcome" wait... he's trying to hide himself under that hoodie... is he... is he going to rob the store?

YES! This is better than what I expected. Now, get the bat.

Wait... do I look good for the camera? I really want it to get my best angle. I could only imagine the tittles from tonight's news report: "Brave Girl Saves her Family's Store". That would be perfect. It would boost my fame and will finally save the school.

"Hello" oh... trying to hide your voice... but that voice is just terrible. Well... this might just be his first robbery. Now my story will be damaged... no, nobody has to know "Do you have some table in which were I can settle down for a bit?" _Settle down?_ Oh... maybe he has just escape from a crime scene, now the headline can read: "Young Woman Captures a Thief Who'm the Police had been Searching for the Last Half and Hour" Mmmmm, kinda long to pack a punch but it may work just fine.

Hell, is not even my work to give them the headlines. They should be the ones who should make my image better.

"Sure" just stay put, he's already inside and calling the police right in front of him would not be a great idea "What do you want?" He came closer but still didn't want me to recognize him... quite obvious approach. Even trying to find a sweet spot so that the camera doesn't capture him... he is experience then.

He is close... maybe I can smack him right now and end it nicely.

"Just some hot chocolate please. (Cough) I'm just going to say here for a little while." seemed a bit tired of the voice. Now he sounded feminine. Or was him a she?

"Okay" with this much distance I can just smack him/her and be done with it... but... what if he/she is running away from an abussive partner? No... now the headline would read: "Crazy Teen Nearly Kills a Civilian Over Some Hot Chocolate". Oh no... this could ruin the store and the school (if its not already completely ruined). I must ask "Ehhh... Excuse me? Who are you?" he/she flinched.

"Sorry... I need to leave." she was a she. Or a he with a really feminine voice... not that I mind.

I manage to grab her by the arm.

"Please, tell me who you are." I caught a glimpse from her brown hair that go down to his shoulder, just like mine.

"I can't." I bring her closer.

"Please" I soften my voice.

"This is illegal." she tried to escape.

"Well... its not very reassuring for some one hiding herself to just enter the store and try to escape isn't it?"

"It's not what it looks like."

"I don't know what it looks like. I just know that I have a pretty girl by the arm and this is very awkward." she stopped right as I finished that sentence... Wait what did I just say?... 'Pretty girl' ... Well... yeah... I can't really argue with that from what I've seen "Anyway, it doesn't really matter, the camera is already there." she looked up and sighed in resignation.

"I can't" she insisted.

"Look, let me just invite you to a that hot chocolate you wanted. After that, I'll just forget everything. I promise." at this point I'm pretty sure that she isn't someone to be feared.

Maybe she was a celebrity... mmmmm

"Okay..." I let her go and she slowly pull down her hoodie to reveal her beautiful hair. It was... really cute.

"I don't bite, you know?" she laughed a little bit and slowly turned around.

As our eyes met I was in awed. And I saw how she became scared because of my reaction. It was just I was planning.

She was... she was... she was...

"Oh... you really are just a really pretty girl." I blurted it out... not exactly what I had plan, but... it was okay I guess.

Well, just for seeing her cute little laughter battling against the blush that was slowly forming was worth every bit of the thousand hours I've spent in here.

And boy was she pretty. Light green eyes, a little bobbly hair that formed perfectly around her face and... ... yep, she was just a really pretty girl.

"Hahahaha" she continue laughing "Thank you"

"Hehe so... you are not a criminal, right?" I continued as I scratch my head.

"Hahahaha no hahahaha" she continued laughing until she stopped abruptly "Wait, that was serious?" I couldn't respond, I was just scratching my head "Of course not, don't compare me to those please."

"Well, you can't blame me... there's not that many costumers who walked in all hiding mode or something."

"Yeah... sorry for scaring you."

"Don't worry. So... why were you hiding exactly?" I dare to ask.

"Stuff... it doesn't matter." she just tried to put it under the rug.

"Oh no. That really matters. Plus, I promised you your chocolate so, wanna sit down and talk?" I just wanted her company for the night.

"Well..." I look at her as I looked at anyone for when I want something "I would really like some hot chocolate." she accepted with a little tint of red on her cheeks.

"Yes... just sit down and I'll bring them right up."

"Sure"

I prepared them in the kitchen and came right up to sit down with her on the table near the counter.

"Thanks" she grab hers

"Thank you for accepting my invitation eh... miss" I was being smooth trying to get her name just as I have practice... on my games. I wanted a sip from my chocolate while I waited for her answer. As soon as I took that sip... "Ahhhhh It's hot! Really hot!"

"Hahahaha" she laughed at me. Well, at least I've got to hear that laugh again "Are you okay?" she manage to say.

"Yes... au... I'm fine..." well, those games sure were a waste of time "So... what was your name, again?" I now blowed on my chocolate waiting for the answer. I noticed her doubtful mind "I promise you that I won't tell anyone or whatever... I don't really know who you are."

"Are you sure?"

"Yep"

"Don't you recognize this." she posed. I laughed "Th-thi-this is serious." she blushed as she got back on her original position.

"Mmmmm" maybe... "Maybe I've seen it from my sister, but who knows what she does." oh... especially when THAT song came... uhh

"Then..." she didn't complete the sentence.

"I don't know, I swear. And if I come to know, I won't tell anyone before your consent."

"Okay... my name is... Kira Tsubasa." she closed her eyes.

"Oh... that's a cool name. Nice to meet you... I'm Kousaka Honoka. Call me Honoka, please."

"Hahahaha" she laughed again "Hahaha, you really say the best thing every time, right?" now I was blushing.

"Hehehe... thanks" I really didn't know what to say.

"Then... Honoka, please call me Tsubasa." now was her turn to blush.

"Sure Tsubasa... so... really, who are you?"

"Oh... yeah... I'm...I'm an idol." so that was it.

"Oh... sorry, I don't really listen to idols. My sister is a fanatic but..." I didn't want to remember.

"Are you sure you haven't heard of me?" she seemed pretty proud of herself to accept that "Maybe if I sing to you." she stand up and was ready to sing. She clearly was passionate for her job.

"Sure, please."

"Okay... well, this one is kind of famous at the moment but... whatever, it doesn't matter at the moment." she prepared herself and took her stance "Okay... one, two, three... Kira kira kira"

Nooooooooo

"Stop... please." why THAT one, you were perfect "I'm sorry but I just can't really with that song."

"You don't like it?" she seemed surprised. I blew it up already.

"I'm sorry, I'm truly sorry." uhhh... how can I be so stupid and with no actual consideration... I blew it all on my face. I...

"I hate it."

"You surely gave your all for that one but... wait, what?"

"I hate that song." she hated it... she seemed even... happy.

"You hated it?" she nodded "Really?"

"Absolutely" Scratch that... Kira Tsubasa is literally perfect.

Oh... I can't wait to tell my sister about this... wait, first I'll have to tell her.

"Oh that's a relief... but, why?" I didn't have much of a developed ear for music but... it was soooo repetitive and boring and the fact that my sister LISTENS TO IT AT FULL VOLUME ALL THE TIME... that doesn't help.

"It was a song from the production company. Made by them for a huge appeal to every one." it was the damn system again... how could I even doubt that.

"I understand you... I haven't experience anything like that but I totally get it."

"Hahahaha again with the right thing to say." her laugh was cute... all of this was new to me and I was continuously amazed by it all.

Hah... what time is it?... 6:50?

Oh, now you decide to run you stupid clock!

Anyway... I hope Kotori and Umi are doing fine.

"So where do you study?" she asked

"Otonokizawa, it's not that well known and it will be closed in two years for the lack of new students so there's that." just as I was leaving. I wanted to do something, anything, but I just didn't knew at the moment what could I do.

"Oh... sorry for asking."

"No, don't worry. Its just that you spend great moments in there and good memories and all of that. It's just sad." we stayed silent for one moment "And where do you study?"

"In UTX. It was where I met my friends and started this whole idol thingy."

"Oh... nice." We took a sip from our chocolate ... "So... how's the life of an idol?"

"Fun but stressing. We are pretty famous so our private life is compromise. Its a tough industry so we need to be really careful every time. There's a lot of work so that gets in the way of school. But it is fun." she didn't seem to doubt that last part.

"Its good to hear that you like it." she smiled "So... school is tough for you cause for me..."

"Not really." she didn't let me finish.

"Oh sure... you look smart." she smiled, but something was... off.

"What did you want to say before I responded?" oh... she noticed... she looks just like Umi at the moment.

"Oh... nothing... its nothing... sure... just... well..."

"Speaking of which... I haven't asked you as to why are you working here this late. It's not that common." well, is she now a genius detective or what?

"He he he he" it was a no win scenario for me.

I told her everything.

"Oh... so... your friends... Sonoda Umi and Minami Kotori are... ..." she blushed

"In love." it was really soothing to hear that that was the part she wanted to highlight.

"Oh... that's..." she wanted me to complete it.

"It's great. I ship those two ever since they've met. They were destined to be together." Tsubasa seemed relief almost, I didn't understand it.

"That's good to hear." she smiled "But, when were you sure that they loved each other?"

"Well... I've notice since forever but last week each one just said it to me." Tsubasa looked surprised "Well... not really. Umi just finally text it to me after like years of me giving her hints as to that. Kotori just kind of asked me to talk and just said it straight to my face. And now destiny gave them the chance to be finally together forever."

"Or was it the organization?" Tsubasa mocked me.

"Well... maybe the organization isn't that bad... I'm here with you after all." I just blurted it all out on her face.

Both, just stayed in silence as the words were processing in our heads. Redder by the second, I didn't know what to say.

"I'm glad that you feel that way Honoka." she said while covering her face.

(Ding)

Perfect timing, RIGHT?

"Welcome" I tried to regain my composure after that (easier said than done) to attend to the new client.

"Hello. Do you have this candy of this anime of this girl that has like a staff or something and a little white pet or whatever... It's for my daughter." I knew exaclty what he was saying.

"Oh... yes, we have it. Take it. That show is awesome, please give it all to her."

"Thank you(?)" wait... I lost my mind for a second... and Tsubasa is also here... AHHHH

"It would be $2" he gave me the $2 "Thank you, have a nice day"

With complete stiffness I returned to Tsubasa... with a smile on her face she received me.

"Can you bring me that candy to me please?"

"He he he... so you heard?" OF COURSE SHE HEARD YOU IDIOT "I'll be right back" now this is your chance to escape... no... mom will kill me. AHHHH mom, you'll ruin all. I hate you... not really, but for this little moment... I hate you. "Here you have"

"This..." this... "is..." is a nightmare "My favorite show" ... ...

Tsubasa is beyond perfect... I dare say it

"You like it?"

"Of course, I watched it like every day ever since I was like 5."

"Well, I discover it relatively recently but... It is really one of the best shows ever."

"I love the catch phrase"

"Me too"

"I love the colors"

"Me too"

"I love the twist in episode 6"

"Well, I don't like that one."

...

...

"Hahahahaha" she laughed "Well... you ARE wrong."

"The same to you." we both giggle

We then talked about everything about the show, and endless stream of fandom. Finally someone who I can talk to about this show and not be mocked in the process. Thank you evil organization.

(Ring)

"Oh... hello mom"

"Hi Honoka, are you alright?"

"Yep, better than alright. Actually."

"Good, we are just a few blocks from the house so get ready to close, okay?"

"Oh... sure" Tsubasa was there, waiting "I'll see you then."

"Bye"

"Bye" ... "My family is arriving so..."

"Yeah, sure, it would be better for me to leave." quick... ask her for her number you idiot!

"Thanks for the time we spent together. It was a pleasure to meet you." what the hell are you doing?! Ask her!

"The same from me." COME ON

"Okay bye" you are the biggest coward of them all.

"Bye" now's the time.

"Tsubasa..." a peck to the cheek... a peck... from her... to me... "Bye"

She's gone... she's gone... you blew it! You blew it!

But you got a little peck...

IT'S NOT ENOUGH

She was the one... she was the one... ahhhh

(Ding)

I don't have the energy for another costumer at the moment!

"Honoka, do you have pen and paper?" oh... TSUBASA?!

"Eh... yes... here" now... just say: 'Tsubasa, can I have your number?' ... mmm... too cold. How about: 'Hey Tsubasa, I lost my number. Can I have yours?' Oh that's smooth. That's it "Hey Tsubasa..."

"Here." and she gave a paper with some numbers as a last goodbye... WAIT... "So that we can hang out... or something... if you want." I immediately acted.

"Look at your phone." she looked and she blushed "Can you?"

"Yes."

"Then I'm going to your school at 5:00"

"I'll be waiting."

"Bye"

"Bye"

And she's gone... BUT I'M MEETING HER TOMORROW.

This is the best day (night) of my life!

(Ding)

"Honoka, I told you that you should be closing the store. Look at the time, 8:09" yep... that thing up there really hates me.

"Sorry..."

"Mom, do you know of any criminals around this area?" oh Yukiho... only if you knew.

"No, this area is really safe, why?"

"There was this dude in a hoodie or something." Oh... hehehe

"There's nothing to worry about Yukiho." we all closed down the store, as my sister went up to her room I followed her "Hey?"

"What do you want?" she got angry as my hand prevented her record player to play THAT song.

"Oh... just, do you know who did I met today right before you leaved?" she was really not up for this thing at this time of day.

"I don't know... Kira Tsubasa from A-Rise?" WHAT?

"DO YOU HAVE TELEPATHY OR SOMETHING?" now i'm the one freaking out. This did not go as planned!

"Stop bothering me... you don't even know her!"

"Yes, I do... she has brown hair, and green eyes, and it's really pretty. And I have a date with her." my sister looked pretty mad.

"Neither you are her are like that you idiot! And... look at my room." I didn't understood what she meant until I notice that about 80% of the posters in her room have Tsubasa in them.

"Oh..."

"Are you really that dumb to think that I'm this dumb?" well that's rude...

"No, seriously. Wait. The security camera. Come with me." I dragged her into the office that saved all the recording of the day. I quickly returned the video to our first encounter I found it "Okay, close your eyes." she looked like she wanted it to be true but with still her angry vibe looming all over.

"Fine" she accepted.

I searched for the best take of her face and rendered the video for it to be even clearer.

"Now... 3, 2, 1... open"

She did... oh boy she did

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"Shut up, you idiot!"

"What happened?" my mom came right in to the scene and my sister managed to just go through my arms and escape... no, she won't.

I followed her down to her room and managed to caught her with her cellphone at hand.

"Yukiho... please don't. I even broke my promise with her by telling it to you."

"But... my friends... MY GOD, my sister is dating KIRA TSUBASAAAAAAAAA." I blushed as I tried to cover my ears.

"Well, tomorrow we properly start dating so... just... please." she looked me in the eyes and let out a sigh.

"Okay..." she dropped her cellphone

"Thanks... do you wanna talk to her?" her eyes opened as much as they could "I'll take that as a yes." I called to her number and she answered.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Tsubasa. It's me, Honoka."

"Oh, hi"

"Did you arrived home all good?"

"Yes... I had just taken a shower." oh... oh... don't... just... stop thinking!

"What happened?" Yukiho... please, I'm trying to calm down.

"Tsubasa... well, I'm sorry, I couldn't keep secret that I met you from my sister. I'm really sorry."

"Oh.. sure, don't worry is not that big of a deal." her voice feels quite off... I really blew it... Say something!

"Is that, you're lie the best person I've ever met so... eh..." not that much!

"Hahahaha I'm glad to here that from you." I can just picture her twirling her hair so cute! Twirling her hair in... just a towel... stop!

"Anyway... can you speak with her for a bit?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Here, take it." she passed the phone to her sister.

"He-hello?" she waited...

"Hello?"

"... ... ..."

"Yukiho?... ehhh... Tsubasa, I'll need to hang... I think you broke my sister."

"Oh... yeah sure... bye... sorry"

"Are you still up for tomorrow?"

"Yes, of course."

"Perfect. Bye. Remember, I'll pick find you and pick you up." she hanged up and took the phone from the stiff body of her sister.

"So... who's that 'best person you've ever met' Honoka?" mom... she heard...

"Eh... nobody?" my sister suddenly fell

"Yukiho!?" my mother screamed...

"Oh no... don't do this on me when she eventually comes home."

"What!" crap, I've said it in front of my mother.

"Nothing"

* * *

I'm ready for my date... School's over, just go and meet up with her and you'll be set.

"Honoka where are you going?" Kotori came right next to my locker.

"Oh... I have a date!"

"Who in their right mind will ever date you?" Umi came from Kotori's side.

"Umi... don't be so rude." wait... they are holding hands... HOW HAVE I NOT NOTICE THAT... WHY DIDN'T I EVEN ASK?... I'm really loosing mi mind over Tsubasa.

"How did you not tell me!?" they looked confused "This!?" I hold her holding hands up high... both blushed

"You didn't ask(?)" said Kotori

"You were... too busy with your own... date I guess."

"I've waited for this moment my entire life!" I hug them "Congratulations."

"Thank you." said Kotori, Umi could only blush even further.

"Changing subject... really, who is your date?" Umi asked

"Oh... well, I'm supposed to keep it a secret but... her name is... Kira Tsubasa."

"KIRA TSUBASA?" a twin tailed black haired little girl came right in front of me.

"Hey... watch out where your going!" a red haired exclaimed.

"Eh..." oh I've blew it again. Wait, is she?

"Hey you idiot, you pushed me!" yes, she is!

"I don't care, the great Yazawa Nico doesn't ask for permission for such important matters as even the mention of Kira Tsubasa." and she is!

"Hey... aren't you the one who plays piano in the music room?" the question took the black haired by surprise

"Eh... yes." the red haired responded.

"What?" the dark haired exclaimed.

"And you are the one who sings in her club room, right?" now it was the moment for the red haired to be surprise.

"Yes." the twin tailed one responded in a really low voice.

"I knew it, you both are really great. Keep it up."

"Yeah, you are pretty great." said the red haired one.

"You are pretty good too... don't take that from granted from the great Yazawa Nico."

Oh... how adorable, they are fan of the other!

"Anyhow... if you'll excuse me." I evaded them to live them their be "Bye Umi, Bye Kotori, have a nice day." I leave the school and called Tsubasa immediately, it was 4:30, perfect time to arrive to her.

"Hello?"

"Hi Tsubasa, I've just finnished everything I'm on my way to your school, any place were you wanna go?"

"Oh... hi... well... not really. Please, surprise me Honoka."

"Will do. I'll call you again just as I arrive."

"Okay... see you."

"See you."

I hang up.

Mmmm what could we do...

Maybe the karaoke would be nice.

Yeah... that.

**Well... I've finished it... its all over. I added some things and change some others (minor details) for it not to be just the exact same thing + I think it got better in this version (well... you'll decide).**

**Please feel free to leave a review or whatever if you want. Until next time.**

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
